


My Happiness

by KuMoon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuMoon/pseuds/KuMoon
Summary: “在祝福与鲜花中，他吻在他唇之上”





	My Happiness

在雷神重新找回弟弟之后，小两口的甜蜜日子过得可谓是羡煞旁人。尽管邪神还并不是太适应“小两口”这样腻腻歪歪的称呼，但他不得不承认自己的确已经沉溺在名为爱情的糖果中了。  
“Thor…enough！”邪神红着脸蛋，两只手在他面前的坚实的胸肌前做有气无力的斗争。这只金发大汉就像一块巨大橡皮糖一样黏在Loki身上，让他不得动弹。  
Loki叹了口气认输般停下手上的动作，接着说了句似是撒娇一般的话语“昨天…昨天不是做过了嘛，滚开啦！你知不知道你真的超重啊！” 哪能啊！此刻的Thor可是强忍着早晨赋予他的‘金刚力量’，才没有趁Loki睡得正香的时候就着昨夜被他玩弄得软嫩的穴口直捣黄龙。早晨新鲜的邪神怎么可能会被他放过呢！于是Thor的手脚开始在Loki身上乱蹭，他们彼此现在都是‘赤诚相待’真是方便了Thor耍流氓。Loki虽然嘴上拒绝但那是邪神面子薄，作为一位正常的男性在‘生机勃勃’的早晨自个儿的小兄弟也抬起了头。  
他只是象征性的在Thor怀里扭了扭，却也没阻碍Thor的手在自己腿间的动作。Thor爱死这儿了，弟弟的大腿内侧简直就是他的温柔乡，细嫩的皮肤仿佛自己的手指再用点力就要被挤破了似的。他不用埋下头看也能在脑海中想象出，那片白嫩的肌肤被他粗糙的指腹捏出红印的模样。Thor更硬了，但他不会贸然地侵犯Loki，他知道亲爱的弟弟爱死了前戏。他暂时放过内侧的肌肤，手指娴熟地向上蹭过臀缝，惹得Loki急促的低吟了一声。  
就当他的手指刚要触碰到温柔乡的时候，门外响起了声音。

他们的母亲美丽的Frigga，满面笑容的走进来就看到了床榻上坐的端庄但是十分不自然的两位神祗。Loki当然不会允许自己在他心爱的母亲面前失态，于是赶在frigga踏进殿室之前推开了Thor。而金发男人脸上显然有些失落，但碍于爱人坚决不肯退让的眼神还有母亲的到来，他贴着Loki挺直腰板坐在床上，毫不在意他们两人此刻身上的衣服乱七八糟的。  
Frigga在看到他们的第一眼就意识到自己可能来的不是时候但是这件事实在是太重要了，她也顾不得那么多。略带歉意的微笑着开头两位儿子的手，拢在手掌心里，柔软温柔地抚摸着。她之前是做梦梦过可能会有这么一天，但谁知道来的会这么快，她的欣喜早就溢满了仙宫。  
“我亲爱的儿子们，我盼了这么久终于盼到了这一天。看着你们经历了这么多以后选择在一起相爱，我与你们的父亲都非常欣慰，你们都是我心头上最疼爱的孩子，作为母亲，我希望你们能永远幸福。所以，我和Odin决定十天后就为你们举行盛大的婚礼，你们看怎么样？”  
“结婚？”  
二人异口同声。  
“多好呀，我亲爱的孩子们就不用交代给外人照顾了，你们难道不想结婚吗？”  
面对母亲的询问，两人都沉默了。  
在经历过生死与别离后，他们最怕的就是无法兑现的承诺与千金重的责任。  
可母亲目光中的喜悦他们不能视而不见，Loki偷偷看了眼同样表情有点凝重的Thor叹了口气。  
重新微笑着面对母亲说“我们会结婚的母亲”  
Thor在他声音落地的第一秒就惊讶的转头盯着Loki。Frigga的喜悦化作泪水漫出了眼眶。  
Loki看着frigga走出了殿室，手不着痕迹地抚摸上了小腹……

之后的几天里，Thor总是不着痕迹地问他这件事。但Loki就只是笑笑，仿佛做那件事就和吃饭一样轻松“没有那么多为什么，因为我想吧。”  
纵使是雷神也不能暂停时间，大婚的日子就这么光临仙宫了。  
侍女们正在为雷神编织他阳光般灿烂的金发，他偷偷的从手里变出一小束乌黑的头发交代她们把这个一起编进他的头发里。  
这是Thor趁着Loki熟睡的时候剪下来的一点，就在临近结婚前的几天，Thor希望他的爱人能融进他的生命中，尝尽宇宙中的甘甜。  
此刻的雷神比任何时候都耀眼，他一袭艳红的披风，威武的铠甲。最闪亮的是他眼中充满期待和紧张的神奇，他会遐想弟弟是不是穿着最庄重的衣裳戴着他曾给予的世间难寻的翡翠。  
有士兵来告知，Thor殿下要先前往仙宫大殿沐浴阿斯加德子民的祝愿和圣光的洗礼。雷神告诉自己不必紧张就像当年自己加冕的时那样就好，但一想到这是与Loki一起的就会忍不住手在微微颤抖。  
大殿之上坐着的是众神之父Odin和Frigga，阿斯加德子民挤满了整个大殿纷纷都探头看着外面的阶梯。当Thor走在大殿前的阶梯上，尽管从大殿里看只露出了一点红披风，却让整个大殿为之沸腾。他带着荣耀走上大殿，周围欢呼的声音震耳欲聋。  
他在Odin和Frigga面前跪下“Thor，奥丁之子，在此感谢你们...” 话音未落，周围本排山倒海般的声音瞬间消失。  
Thor转过头，便见到在大殿中央出现一团绿色荧光笼罩的光圈，他认得那是Loki的魔法。  
他嘴角微微上扬，等着他的爱人登场。  
他们望着那道光圈落地，便见到一双蓝色的脚先出现，脚腕处装饰着精致的金饰。待到光圈消失，Loki出现在了阿斯加德子民的面前。他通体深蓝，身体上遍布着神秘美丽的花纹，额头之上还有一对巨大的犄角钻石黄金都盘旋在那上面，他的胸前还戴着璀璨的翡翠。阿斯加德子民望着眼前这位来自异域的男子，纷纷都在暗自感叹宇宙间竟然有这般令人惊艳的美丽。  
Loki睁开他的双眸，血色的眼睛静静地注视前方的兄长。  
Thor也如阿斯加德子民一般震惊，尽管他在几百年之前就知道Loki是约顿海姆人。  
Loki眼神中充满了无限的骄傲，他骄傲他的血统，他骄傲他能征服雷神。他向Thor伸出手，雷神立马就握住了他略冰冷的手掌，拉着他朝前走去。  
此刻两位神祗双双跪在父母面前祈求最珍贵的祝福，Frigga难以掩饰心中的激动早就拿出手帕开始擦眼泪了，Odin也久违的在他满布沧桑的严肃的脸上看到了欣慰的笑容。  
Thor握紧了Loki的手，在众阿斯加德人民面前宣誓永远不离不弃。

在祝福与鲜花中，他吻在他唇之上。

“你就不能对我温柔点么”Loki在布满鲜花的婚床上抱怨道。  
那个一结束婚礼就把自己拖进房间里来的男人，急不可耐地脱身上繁琐的盔甲“要不是弟弟你今天打扮成这样，我一定会非常温柔”  
Loki靠在床头看着被盔甲卡住的Thor打趣道“我哪样？”说完还挑火一样抬脚勾勒雷神手臂上的青筋。  
雷神低吼一声索性粗暴的撕碎烦人的盔甲，一把抓住Loki纤细的脚踝“明知道我对你原本的样子毫无抵抗力”手麻利的把Loki脚上的装饰品一个个摘了下来“真是个坏家伙呀”他闭上眼睛吻上Loki的足背，沿着蜿蜒美丽的花纹一路向上。  
哥哥腮上的胡须扎得Loki痒极了，连脚趾都敏感地蜷缩起来，忍不住闭上眼睛享受。  
Thor的嘴唇离开Loki的皮肤，他俯下身握住Loki的腰翻了个身“好弟弟，给哥哥把屁股翘起来”  
Loki不得不承认在性爱里，他爱极了Thor的霸道和掌控，他听话的一边扭着腰一边把紧实的屁股翘起来还贴心的分开了双腿。Thor被情欲熏红了眼，一巴掌打在Loki的臀上，引得身下之人呻吟。他揉着Loki的臀肉，嘴唇凑到Loki的后穴亲吻接着伸出舌头舔弄，灵巧的舌头抚弄一开一合的后穴，他曲起舌头钻进温暖的洞穴里戳弄。那根舌头真是要命，Loki被后穴湿润柔软的触感几乎要全面缴械，他塌下腰感到酸麻的乳头磨蹭着床榻，手伸到下身抚慰。Thor在他才刚抚慰了几会儿后重重的大在他的臀上，Loki身体猛的一紧，一下子松开了抚慰下身的手。雷神惩罚般咬了一口Loki的屁股，沿着背脊吻到他的耳垂，Thor那要命的舌头舔弄着他耳后的肌肤。Loki庆幸自己是以约顿人的样子出现，遮住了他早就羞红到出血的样子。  
“别急弟弟，我会把你操射的”  
Thor粗暴的转过他的下巴啃上他的嘴唇，如沙漠中的旅人一般疯狂的汲取。他把那双唇吻到近乎鲜血般红艳，转而握住弟弟紧实的腰部将自己早已肿胀的疼痛的阴茎对准了后穴。就算是已经用舌头扩张过还是依旧很紧，好在Thor经验丰富没一会儿就找到了角度挤进了龟头开始缓缓的抽动，他再次俯下身靠在Loki耳边说着骚话，手指捏弄他的乳头。Loki沙哑的呻吟一点点侵蚀他的理智，他抬起一只手臂勾住Thor的脖子把他拉到自己面前亲吻他的胡须。身下的动作愈加剧烈，Thor几乎要刺穿他似的顶弄，后穴被玩弄得舒服的开始分泌湿滑的液体。  
但不管怎么样，Loki还是要绷住那根弦。  
他松开Thor的嘴唇靠在他的耳边轻轻地说“我怀孕了”

大概是与Malekith的大战后，他和Thor就滚到了床上。说不上来为何，可能是战斗后的兴奋驱使亦或是Thor对他真的抱有情感。交错缠绵了很久，Loki在寝室里调制魔法药剂的时候忽觉一阵眩晕，脚下也软绵绵的。之后他给自己诊断了一下，怀孕了。Loki反复确认，症状与古书上记载的确实误差，他警告自己冷静。思索了很久，Loki才决定不告诉Thor。说起来Loki想过很多种Thor知道自己怀孕后的反应，是像个傻子一样愣住还是抱着自己哭起来等等。  
  
Loki大概没有料到会是这样，Thor听到Loki这么说的时候只是身体一顿，但很快又开始了抽插的动作，力量丝毫没有减弱。  
Loki忍不住无力的掐了一下他固在腰侧的手臂“嘶...轻点哥哥，我肚子里还有孩子呢...嗯啊”  
Thor寻找Loki的嘴唇贴在上面“我爱你...”  
几乎将所有的爱都倾注在这个吻里，他的爱人，他的弟弟，他的战友，他的生命之光，欲望之火。  
Thor此刻的大脑异常兴奋，Loki怀孕的喜悦一直充斥在脑子里，情欲又把他搅的一通乱。他把手探到Loki的小腹上抚摸，温热的手掌感知皮肉之下的生命，那将是他与Loki一生结出的最美的果实。  
“扶我起来，我要在你身上”  
Thor将Loki轻轻的抱起让他坐在自己的跨上，体内的阴茎进的更深，Loki忍不住撑在Thor雄壮的胸肌上扭动腰肢。  
累了就趴在Thor的肩窝，痴笑地说“我应该不会再为第二个人做这种傻事了，Thor”

沉浸在欢乐里的阿斯加德，这个夜晚对两位新人来说还很长。

 

TBC


End file.
